Everial Land
by HyeRi Minnie
Summary: Dahulu kala terdapat sebuah negeri yang negeri yang makmur dan subur bernama Everial. Tapi negeri itu hancur karena kesalahan sang Raja dan berakhir pada berbaginya wilayah menjadi 3, Averial, Everlast, dan Aerial. ## Main cast : Luhan-Yoona## other cast : member Suju, EXO, SNSD, F(x), 2pm, DBSK, JYJ, After School.


**EVERIAL LAND**

Author: Minnie

Main Cast : Luhan-Yoona

Other cast : member Suju, EXO, SNSD, F(x), 2pm, DBSK, JYJ, After School

Length : Chapter

Rate : T

Genre : Full Fantasy

Cerita ini full buatan sendiri, so please don't plagiat!

jika tertarik, please di review ya...

saya tunggu loh~~

.

.

.

Dahulu kala terdapat sebuah negeri yang negeri yang makmur dan subur bernama Everial. Tapi negeri itu hancur karena kesalahan sang Raja dan berakhir pada berbaginya wilayah menjadi 3, Averial, Everlast, dan Aerial.

**#######**

Everlast Kingdom adalah sebuah negeri yang hanya terdapat malam dan salju. Negeri ini hanya dihuni oleh manusia terbuang, para Vampir dan para penyihir. Everlast kingdom dipimpin oleh raja Kim Junsu dan Ratu Luna, keduanya memiliki puteri kembar bernama Krystal dan Yoona. Para vampire bertugas menjaga keamanan Everlast dari musuh bebuyutan mereka, Aerial kingdom. Jendral Vampir, Jung Yunho membawahi beberapa panglima perang seperti panglima Kim Jaejoong, Panglima Siwon, Panglima Kibum, Panglima Zhoumi, dan Panglima Henry. Kelima panglima ini berasal dari bangsa vampire, wajah kelimanya termasuk jendral vampirnya benar-benar awet muda. Tidak ada yang akan menyangka bahwa mereka telah hidup ratusan bahkan ribuan tahun.

Hal yang tidak berbeda dengan para penyihir yang juga menempati tempat strategis di Everlast kingdom. Penyihir Cho Kyuhyun adalah penyihir hitam yang menduduki posisi sebagai penasihat raja, Penyihir Shim Changmin sebagai menteri keuangan, dan Penyihir Thunder sebagai Menteri Sosial. Pengaruh ketiga penyihir ini sangat besar dalam keberlangsungan Everlast Kingdom, bahkan Raja Junsu sendiri tidak sadar bahwa ia sangat tergantung pada ketiganya dalam pengambilan keputusan bagi rakyatnya. Sedangkan para manusia yang terbuang disini adalah para manusia yang telah melakukan banyak kesalahan fatal, seperti membunuh, memperkosa, dan lain-lain.

Hari itu, entah sudah menjadi hari keberapa bagi mereka karena tidak ada satupun yang tahu, hanya gelap, malam, dan salju yang selalu menemani mereka. Jendral Yunho dan kelima panglimanya berjalan dengan langkah pasti dan tegap menyusuri aula istana. Di sana telah berkumpul para petinggi istana termasuk Raja, Ratu dan kedua puteri Everlast Kingdom, juga para penyihir. Jendral Yunho dan kelima panglimanya menunduk hormat pada Raja Junsu dan langsung berjalan ke tempat duduk masing-masing, sesekali jendral Yunho melirik ke arah puteri Yoona yang duduk tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Terima Kasih kalian telah mau menghadiri rapat yang tiba-tiba ini, apakah kalian semua telah mendengar kabar terbaru tentang musuh bebuyutan kita?" ucap Raja Junsu dari singgasananya.

"Sang pangeran baru saja menginjak umur 17 tahun. Itu berarti mereka akan mengadakan perayaan besar-besaran, Tuanku," jawab Penyihir Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar waktu yang tepat, untuk kita serang Aerial Kingdom, Tuanku," kata Penyihir Changmin sambil memamerkan seringaiannya. Raja Junsu mengangguk senang.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Jendralku?" Tanya Raja Junsu dengan pandangan tertuju pada Jendral Yunho.

"Jika memang ini adalah waktu yang tepat, saya siap dan akan segera saya buat rencana penyerangannya, Tuanku," jawab Jendral Yunho.

"Baiklah, jika memang kalian telah setuju, tunggu apa lagi, buat rencana itu sekarang juga," titah Raja Junsu. Setelah mengucapkan itu Raja Junsu meninggalkan aula yang diikuti oleh sang ratu. Kedua puteri tetap setia duduk di kursinya. Ketika dilihatnya sang raja dan sang ratu telah menghilang dari aula istana, puteri Krystal berdiri dan mendatangi penyihir Kyuhyun.

"Paman, ayo ikut aku, paman masih berhutang janji padaku, kan? Aku tidak sabar untuk mencoba yang baru," kata Puteri Cristal sambil menampakkan wajah cerianya.

"Tenang saja Puteri, paman Kyuhyun tidak akan mengingkarinya," jawab Changmin yang ada di sisi kanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus kesal ketika dipanggil paman oleh Changmin.

"Setidaknya memang benarkan? Kau adalah paman kami," kata Thunder dengan wajah datarnya. Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, Penyihir Thunder menghilang dibalik petir yang tiba-tiba menyambarnya. Jika ada orang baru disana, ia pasti telah terkejut dengan suara petir yang pastinya tidak pelan.

"Hhh…. Selalu saja seperti itu, apa tidak ada cara yang lebih normal untuk pergi?" gerutu Changmin sambil melangkah pergi dan tiba-tiba juga menghilang bersama pusaran angin kencang.

"Mereka berdua sama saja, dasar kembar idiot," celetuk puteri Krystal. Tak berselang beberapa detik kemudian suara petir yang luar biasa dahsyat serta angin kencang menggaung di aula istana.

"Sudahlah puteri, mereka marah besar sepertinya karena ucapan puteri barusan. Sebaiknya kita pergi saja," kata Penyihir Kyuhyun sambil melangkah pergi diikuti oleh puteri Krystal di belakangnya, meninggalkan puteri Yoona dan para Vampir. Ketika Krystal dan Kyuhyun juga telah tidak tampak lagi, puteri Yoona berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah mendekati Jendral Yunho.

"Paman, boleh kan jika aku membawa Henry dan paman Zhoumi berjalan-jalan di dekat istana?" Tanya puteri Yoona. Jendral Yunho hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kepala tanda setuju. Puteri Yoona yang memang sifat dasarnya pendiam dan ramah, tersenyum melihat jawaban dari Yunho. Dengan segera puteri Yoona menarik Henry dan Zhoumi keluar aula.

"Aku heran kenapa sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda, puteri Yoona yang begitu lembut dan puteri Krystal yang begitu agresif. Mereka seolah-olah bukanlah saudara kembar," celetuk Siwon.

"Tidak ada yang tahu Siwon-ah, lagi pula itu bukan urusan kita," kata Yunho.

"Yah, Yunho benar, yang perlu kita pikirkan adalah janji apa yang telah diberikan penyihir Kyuhyun pada puteri Krystal. Aku sangat yakin itu akan mempengaruhi eksistensi kita nantinya," kata Jaejoong. Kibum di sebelahnya hanya diam seolah tak mau ikut campur.

"Apapun itu, kita tetap harus bersiaga, sebenarnya belakangan ini aku merasa sering ada penyusup di istana ini, hanya saja sampai detik ini aku belum tahu siapa orangnya," kata Yunho dengan wajah serius walau memang wajahnya selalu begitu. Tetapi mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan jendral mereka tentu saja membuat ketiga panglima itu terdiam memikirkan.

"Penyusup? Seharusnya penyihir Kyuhyun telah menyadari itu lebih awal, kan? Tapi ia seperti tidak mengetahui apa-apa, atau ia sengaja menyembunyikan ini dari kita," kata Siwon dengan tampang detektif.

"Jika penyusup ini ada kaitannya dengan penyihir Kyuhyun, maka kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi." Yunho terdiam mendengar penuturan Jaejoong.

"Kita harus mencari tahu secepatnya," kata Yunho memutuskan. Hanya berselang beberapa detik ia telah menghilang di antara kelopak bunga mawar hitam. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh yang lainnya.

#######

Aerial Kingdom adalah sebuah negeri yang begitu bersahabat dengan matahari. Tidak ada kata malam disini. Tempat dimana seluruh tumbuhan dapat hidup dengan subur, dan makhluk-makhluk lainnya selain manusia dapat hidup berdampingan. Aerial Kingdom dipimpin oleh seorang raja dari bangsa manusia, Raja Yoochun dan istrinya, Ratu UI. Sang raja memiliki seorang pangeran yang memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus imut bernama Luhan. Sang pangeran memiliki sifat yang ingin tahu dan menyukai banyak tantangan. Aerial Kingdom memiliki jendral perang yang begitu hebat yang berasal dari bangsa Werewolf, Jendral Kangin. Ia memiliki beberapa panglimanya yaitu Nickhun, Chansung, Taecheon, dan Junho yang juga dari bangsa werewolf. Saat ini adalah saat yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu rakyat Aerial karena tahun ini adalah tahun dimana sang pangeran yang begitu mereka cintai mencapai masa dewasanya yaitu 17 tahun. Istana sedang membuat perayaan besar-besaran untuk itu sehingga membuat Jendral Kangin sibuk mengatur penempatan prajuritnya di istana maupun daerah perbatasan. Aerial juga memiliki memiliki mentri seni yaitu menteri Junsu dan Wooyoung. Mereka juga sedang disibukkan dengan pengaturan acara akbar tersebut agar terlihat lebih berseni, termasuk juga pengaturan suguhan tarian dan musik selama acara berlangsung. Lain halnya dengan dua menteri yang juga sedang sibuk mengatur pengeluaran istana, menteri keuangan Aerial, Menteri Yesung dan Ryewook. Keempat menteri itu berasal dari bangsa campuran yaitu setengah werewolf setengah manusia.

Pangeran Luhan sendiri sedang berada di tempat latihannya bersama kedua gurunya yang menurutnya begitu ribut jika sedang berkumpul. Kedua gurunya dari bangsa manusia, mereka bernama Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Jangan salah, walaupun mereka adalah manusia, tetapi jangan pernah mengajak mereka untuk melawanmu karena mereka sangat hebat. Eunhyuk menguasai ilmu beladiri martial art, sedangkan Donghae sangat ahli dalam memanah, selain itu mereka juga sangat pandai dalam ilmu pengetahuan. Karena itulah sang raja menjadikan mereka sebagai guru bagi pangeran.

Pangeran Luhan kini sedang menfokuskan diri pada titik merah nunjauh disana, tangan kanannya dengan pasti menarik busur panahnya dan setelahnya ia melepaskannya dengan pasti. Anak panah itu melesat cepat dan menembus papan target yang berjarak 300 meter di depannya. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar di telinganya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping kanannya, Donghae tersenyum lebar pada Luhan.

"Bagus pangeran, semakin lama tingkat fokus pangeran semakin terasah, saya bangga menjadi guru Anda, Pangeran," seru Donghae dengan dada membusung. Dengan pasti Eunhyuk yang ada di sampingnya memukul dada Donghae dengan tongkat martial artnya. Donghae mengaduh pelan sambil melayangkan pandangan tajam pada Eunhyuk.

"Apa? Jangan sombong, kau! Bukan hanya kau yang menjadi guru Pangeran di sini, tapi aku juga, dan asal kau tahu, pangeran seperti karena aku yang mengajarkannya," ucap Eunhyuk kesal. Pangeran Luhan hanya menggeleng bosan. Kedua gurunya ini memang sama-sama suka memuji diri sendiri dan juga sama anehnya. Kadang Luhan bingung dengan kedua gurunya, mereka lebih sering bertengkar seperti monyet dan ikan (?), akan tetapi saling memahami satu sama lain.

Sebenarnya sudah lama Luhan ingin berkelana keluar wilayah Aerial, tetapi dikarenakan Jendral Kangin yang begitu semangat menjalani tugasnya membuat Luhan harus kembali berpikir. Tidak masalah sebenarnya jika ia tertangkap oleh prajurit Jendral Kangin dan membawanya ke hadapan Raja karena raja yang juga ayahnya selalu berpikiran terbuka dan lebih mudah untuk memaafkan. Yang menjadi masalah bagi Luhan justru ibunya, ratu UI. Menurut Luhan, Ibunya itu akan berubah menjadi sosok iblis jika sedang marah, bahkan sang raja pun tidak akan dapat berkutik. Hal ini tentu saja menjadi cacatan pribadi bagi seluruh penghuni Aerial untuk tidak memancing sang ratu marah.

"Paman Eunhyuk dan paman Donghae, bolehkah aku meminta bantuan?" Tanya Luhan yang menginterupsi pertengkaran kedua gurunya itu.

"Tentu Pangeran, tapi bisakah Pangeran tidak memanggil kami paman? Kami itu masih muda, Pangeran," kata Donghae sambil menunjukkan wajah kesalnya. Eunhyuk yang berada di sebelahnya hanya menggeleng pasrah, sahabatnya yang satu ini memang tidak pernah sadar dengan umurnya yang sudah menginjak 25 tahun.

"Itu bisa saja paman, tapi paman berdua harus mau menolongku," kata Luhan dengan senyum manisnya. Donghae menghela napas panjang, sedangkan Eunhyuk mulai penasaran.

"Memang apa yang bisa kami lakukan untuk pangeran?" Tanya Eunhyuk. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari arti dibalik senyum manis Luhan.

"Tapi Paman berdua harus berjanji melakukannya untukku," kata Luhan lagi. Baik Eunhyuk dan Donghae akhirnya mengangguk setuju, toh ini hari bahagia kan? Kenapa mereka tidak mengabulkan permintaan Pangeran kesayangan mereka ini?

"Paman berdua harus mau membantuku untuk keluar dari Aerial, aku ingin sekali berkelana keluar wilayah Aerial," kata Luhan masih dengan senyum manisnya yang bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"Ah, itu mudah, APA!" seru Donghae kaget. Eunhyuk menatap horror Luhan.

"Bercandanya tidak lucu, Pangeran, cius sedikit dong," kata Eunhyuk sambil tertawa aneh.

"Aku serius paman, seribu rius malah, aku ingin mencari pengalaman baru, paman," kata Luhan. Donghae menggeleng pasrah.

"Percuma Pangeran, apa pangeran lupa jika kita memiliki Jendral Racoon mengerikan itu?" kata Donghae dengan wajah horror yang berlebihan. Plak! Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Donghae.

"Babo! Dia bukan Racoon, tapi werewolf," kata Eunhyuk membenarkan.

"Tapi kau kan tidak perlu memukul kepalaku, ini sakit!" protes Donghae. Dan dimulailah pertengkaran tidak berguna dari kedua guru pangeran negeri Aerial tersebut.

"Cukup paman, jadi bagaimana? Paman berdua mau membantuku tidak?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tapi Pangeran, itu….," kata Donghae yag langsung diputus oleh Luhan.

"Jika paman berdua tidak mau, aku sendiri juga bisa," kata Luhan yang langsung meninggalkan kedua gurunya yang sedang dilanda gundah gulana.

#######

Everial Kingdom adalah negeri yang berada tepat diantara Everlast dan Aerial Kingdom. Negeri ini merupakan sebuah negeri mitos bagi Everlast dan Aerial. Everial merupakan negeri yang mengalami malam dan siang, keseimbangan alam di negeri ini sangat terjaga. Hanya saja negeri ini terdiri dari hutan-hutan yang lebat dan gunung-gunung yang terjal. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang telah mendapatkan atau secara tidak sengaja mendapatkan jalan masuk ke negeri inilah yang dapat mengetahui bahwa Everial bukanlah sebuah mitos. Selain itu alam di negeri ini sangat tidak bersahabat bagi bangsa dari Everlast dan Aerial. Menurut cerita yang ada negeri ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang begitu kuat, hanya saja tidak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui bahwa sang raja Everial ini sedang tertidur dalam tidur panjangnya di suatu tempat yang hanya para pengawal setianya yang tahu. Sang raja yang telah tertidur inilah yang menyebabkan terjadinya Everlast dan Aerial Kingdom.

Ketika Everlast yang sedang mengadakan pertemuan tentang penyerangan yang akan mereka lakukan kepada Aerial dan Aerial yang sedang merayakan masuknya sang pangeran di usia dewasa, Everial Kingdom yang dipenuhi oleh para elf sedang dibuat susah oleh pemimpin mereka, Heechul. Heechul adalah salah satu pengawal setia sang raja Everial, ia memerintahkan para elf yaitu para wanita cantik yang bertelinga runcing serta bersayap itu untuk mencari air mata bulan. Beberapa dari para elf itu bernama Yuri, Seohyun, Sunny, Tiffany, Taeyeon, dan Jesica. Para elf sedang dibuat ricuh oleh Heechul. Sungmin dan Hangeng yang juga pengawal setia sang raja hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada para elf, keduanya kembali melangkah menuju tenpat peristirahatan sang raja, tepat dibawah gunung Evemount, Gunung tertinggi dan terkokoh diantara gunung-gunung di Everial, tempat sang raja Leeteuk bertahta.

#######

TBC

please reviewnya ya... karena buat masukan minnie nantinya,,

minnie baru di dunia ff ini, jadi maaf ya kalau ada salah tulis atau apa...

terima kasih chingu... yang udah mau baca ff minnie...


End file.
